


Out In The Open

by gimmekensei



Series: Deadpool Daddy on his Quest to Please [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dom Wade Wilson, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Peter Parker, Why Did I Write This?, don't hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: It had been ages since Deadpool had last had a taste of his spiderbabe. Time to make up for lost time, even if it was outside...on top of a roof.
Relationships: Peter (Deadpool Movies)/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Deadpool Daddy on his Quest to Please [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 293





	Out In The Open

"N-Not inside! Don't dirty my suit-!" Peter choked out, panting behind his mask as Wade just went at it as always. He couldn't deny it felt good, but out here in the open, he just prayed no one could see him getting railed.  
  
He groaned softly, purring in Pete's ear, "mm.. Feels so good to be inside you again. I just had to fill you."

_~So, so good._

**-The best.** **  
** **  
** Peter sobbed once more, trying to muffle every sound that threaten to slip from his lips. "Nn....O-Of course you had to..." He keened but didn't seem to actually be complaining. Wade grinned and soon started thrusting hard and fast once more. Deadpool definitely liked the sounds of his hot seed being moved about inside the friendly neighborhood hero. A total size-kink lover, Peter moaned blissfully like a cat in heat as Wade did as he wanted. He almost didn't care anymore that they were on top of a roof.

"W-Wade...!"  
  
"Mm I love it when you say my name like that." He thrust deeper. Harder. Laying his claim on his lover. Spiderman shuddered and choked out Wade's name again, tightening like a vice around his hard cock. "W-Want more of your seed inside me..." Peter finally admitted from where he was beneath Deadpool.  
  
"Oh I'm gettin' there." Wade panted and moaned, nodding his head. Thrusting in the vice of Peter's hole and hitting that sweet spot. Sensitive, Peter sobbed and came, getting the inside of his hero uniform coated in his own seed. "Nnn!” Wade could only gasp. Thrusting once more, filling Peter more with his hot seed. Peter broke down, crying blissfully as he fell apart beneath Wade, making the older male growl and connect their lips again. Peter mewled sweetly into the kiss, his tongue shyly slipping into Wade's mouth. The older man’s tongue ran against Peter's and made them both groan. Peter groaned as well as his hands came up to fist Wade's uniform in his hands, clinging to him as their tongues battled.  
  
"Careful spiderbabe..." Deadpool muttered huskily, "or I'm going to have to take you again...."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing..." Peter whispered out, fully aware of the effect his kiss was having on Wade.  
  
"It is for our suits." Wade groaned out, even his voices in his head were silent thanks to the kiss. To which his lover stated, "A bit late for that Wade." Peter laughed dryly, cupping Deadpool's face. "Considering how you just took me right here, I'd say my suit is already pretty much damaged beyond repair."  
  
He chuckled, "Ah well then." Soon Pete was on his back and Deadpool thrust back inside the smaller male. Peter whimpered, startled by just how good it felt to be filled once more. "Nn...W-Wade..." He keened out, wrapping his arms around the man's neck while spreading his legs open wider.  
  
"Mm yeah. You're so good, Pete ... feels good..." he purred, thrust harder and deeper. "Fuck... you're so tight. Gonna milk Daddy's cock... gonna take it all in..." he thrust harder, angling so he hit Peter's sweet spot."Mmm.... I love you being full of me, babe. It's so hot." He grinned, lightly thrusting so Pete could hear Deadpool's load squelching.  
  
"K-Keep talking like that Wade.." Peter begged softly, always a bit of a slut for Wade's sex talk. It felt dirty getting fucked like this outside, where any villain could catch them in the act, but Peter didn't care knowing that his killer boyfriend would handle it. Peter moaned again, uncaring if anyone heard the Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman acting like his entire life was now revolving around one man's thick cock. "W-Want Daddy's seed.." Peter whimpered pleadingly.  
  
"Yeah you do..." he grinned, his hand stroking Peter's cock. He thrust in deeper, "Tell Daddy that you love his cock."  
  
Peter's forehead pressed against that wall of muscle that was Wade's chest as he panted; "So close... so close... please!" The words babbled free, as he begged for everything Wade could give. "L-Love Daddy's cock..a-always fucks me full..." He whimpered out, eyes wet from being pleasured so.  
  
Wade thrust harder, stroking faster, "Yeah... fucking like that.... you wanna cum fer Daddy, Spiderbabe ..?" He grinned, his other hand comfortingly rubbing the other's back. Pants, moans, muttered half-sentences slipped from Peter's lips as he jerked his head into a nod, desperate to cum. "P-Please D-Daddy..N-Need to cum..."  
  
Wade grinned, gently squeezing his lover's cock, before whispering huskily, "Cum fer daddy."  
  
Peter's eyes widen and gasped as he came as ordered. "Mmmn-!" Panting, it took a good moment or two before the teenager could recover and catch his breath. “.....ass hurts.” He mumbled only to grumble when Wade nuzzled the back of his throat, soothing his sides by running his hands down Peter’s sides.  
  
“Mm...my bad Spiderbabe…”  
  
“You better spoil me when we get home.”  
  
“Deal~ Daddy will take great care of you~”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it!


End file.
